


Maybe it's the Way He Walked

by he_wants_to_write



Series: Larry Stylinson Smut Collection [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Styles, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles is a Tease, Harry is a Tease, LGBTQ Themes, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Long-Term Relationship(s), Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Louis, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he_wants_to_write/pseuds/he_wants_to_write
Summary: In which Louis has an obsession with Harry's legs.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Larry Stylinson Smut Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803577
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	Maybe it's the Way He Walked

They're long and toned. It's probably the first thing you would notice if you saw the man in the flesh; the hypnotizing parts of Harry's lower body.

Louis remembers when he first saw Harry, the shy and boy hanging around in the quiet parts of the boot camp they went to almost a decade ago. Louis wasn't expecting to watch Harry grow taller each year, his body transforming through the years, along with Louis' love for the boy, now a fully grown man with impressive height and body proportions.

However, Louis dearly loves one specific thing about him, or actually, two. The pair of long legs that carries him around, giving Louis an excellent view of Harry's cat walk as he struts through their home. It's irresistible for the man and Harry knows it, constantly using it to his advantage.

Much like currently, a not so particular Saturday afternoon, the warm weather allowing Harry to wear his favorite pair of shorts as he paces the hallway, meeting Louis' figure sitting on their couch, doing something on his computer.

"Hey, Lou," Harry calls, approaching to offer his lover a peck on his lips, which the other man accepts with a smirk playing on his expression.

"Nice shorts, love," Louis hums, eyes traveling through Harry's legs, showing his immediate effect to the sight before him.

Harry chuckles. "Thank you," He kisses him again and Louis backs up slightly just to watch Harry bend down further to reach his lips. Harry pecks him with a smile. "Gonna do some chores."

"Alright, I'm going to send a few emails and I'll go help," He announces.

"Don't worry, I'll be done quick," Harry winks and walks away, swinging his hips intentionally and feeling Louis' hungry eyes following his figured, and more specifically, his legs.

The man works on the chores around the house, doing laundry and vacuuming the rooms, making sure that he frequently walks through the living room where Louis is sitting, allowing him to get the best view of his lower body. Louis' eyes would meet his structure every time, without failing, quiet breathing echoing like a melody in Harry's mind.

Within a few minutes into the cleaning session - and also the teasing - Harry's skin begin to heat up, the warmth of the sun outside starting to effect his body temperature. He really doesn't give much thought to his action when he takes off his shirt while crossing the living room, at least not until he feels a familiar touch reach the skin of his hips, spinning him around in a quick motion.

"Lou?" He says before noticing the hunger in Louis' eyes, the smaller man pulling him into a heated kiss, fingers pressing into his hips and up towards his jaw.

"You think you can walk around teasing me like that, hm?" Louis murmurs, lips crashing with Harry's neck, making the man throw his head back in response. Harry smiles, feelings his dimples popping into his cheeks, skin suddenly shivering under Louis' ministrations. "You know what those shorts do to me."

"I actually don't know," Harry whispers as if the world could hear them. "Want to show me?"

Harry feels Louis' smile against his neck, his smaller hands coming up to tug at his brown curls, earning a content moan out of him. Harry glances down, his arms wrapping around Louis' neck, pulling the man impossibly closer until their crotches are brushing together, creating a delicious pressure on both of their growing erections.

Louis groans low in his throat, a sound that has Harry circling his hips into Louis', causing more friction that spikes adrenaline and shivers up their spines. Louis connects their lips as he pulls Harry down again, biting his lover's bottom lip and pulling, earning a lustful hiss from Harry.

Louis places his hands on Harry's moving hips again, pushing the man back slowly, Harry's needy expression growing by the second as he backs up until his body hits the nearest wall. Louis has him trapped as the twisted smile playing on his parted, pink lips prove that Harry wants nothing less than to be there, under Louis' touch.

"Please," Harry asks for something he doesn't know. His mind is already tangled in a string of thoughts, all of them containing Louis' name.

Louis smirks, watching his lover silently, looking up to see the man's green eyes blown wide with lust and want. He knows what Harry wants and asked for; their long term relationship taught him about all the ways to make Harry pliant just like this, and how to read his boyfriend's body better than he could do his own. One hand holds his hips against the wall, as the other lingers just above his crotch, feeling out Harry's struggle.

He chuckles, loving the way Harry reacts, hips twitching in anticipation before he presses his hand there, feeling the hard, throbbing member covered by the shorts that started all the teasing. "So pretty, darling," Louis praises, knowing that Harry got off on the compliments.

"Oh my _God,_ " Harry moans in a hot breath, looking down and watching his partner's blue eyes take him whole, eat him alive, and he doesn't want it in any other way. "Need you. Want you." He sighs.

"Look at you," Louis smiles, biting his own lip and fighting his own pumping erection in his sweatpants. "Already a mess, huh?"

"S'your fault." Harry responds, moaning particularly loud as Louis hands cup him harder, grasping his erection through the fabric of his shorts that he wants desperately to be ripped out of his body.

"Good," Louis speaks, voice confident amid the desire-filled atmosphere. "Because you're mine."

"All yours, please," Harry says in a begging tone, feeling his body betray him, his mind running towards safe submission to the man he loves the most. "Need you now,"

"How do you want it, love?" Louis asks, attentively.

"Right here, now, fast, please," Harry's brain tries to gather as many words as possible, almost failing to do so, but giving enough information for Louis to take action.

The delicious pressure on his erection is gone for a second, making him whine slightly before he's being cut out and spun around once again by Louis, who has his hands pressing his lover's chest against the wall, exposing his back to him.

"So eager, baby," The smaller man say, hips connecting with Harry's particularly gifted backside; working out his legs also had given his bum a nice volume. While grinding Harry, Louis brings one hand up to pull Harry's hair, a gesture that has Harry's moans bouncing off the walls around them.

"Louis," Harry groans.

"Fuck, need you now too," Louis speaks in a rush, hand coming down to pull Harry's shorts, much to Harry's content. Both man moan at the action, Harry for being finally free from the article of clothing that now is pooled by his ankles, and Louis for taking notice on Harry's lack of underwear and fully exposed ass.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Louis asks rhetorically, hearing Harry chuckle low in his throat while looking over his shoulders with a dimpled smile and hooded eyes. He watches Harry's expression twist into one of pleasure and surprise as he grasps his ass firmly, squeezing it into his touch and drawing his other hand to press his fingers flat against the man's hole.

 _"Oh,"_ Harry moans. Louis presses a kiss on his lovers back, his knees bending as he lowers himself down. Harry barely has time to react after the man's standing presence dissipates behind him and a hot puff of breath hits his hole.

"Louis!" He grunts in pleasure, feeling the man's tongue make contact with his most eager part, the muscles of his body growing tense and impatient as his cock remains throbbing against the cold wall.

Louis licks him with hunger, tongue dancing across the sweet of Harry's skin, eating him out skillfully while his hands roam the perfection of his long, toned legs. His nails dug into Harry's meaty thighs, pushing him into his face, jaw moving and tensing only to take moans out of his lover, who stands shakily with his legs opening farther apart by the minute and his noises growing louder.

Louis remains there until his own cock caused a wet spot of pre cum to appear through his sweatpants, his own arousal taking the best of him. He stands up and presses his fingers against the man's wet hole, lips close to his boyfriend's ear. "I'm going to get lube, don't move,"

"Wait," Harry interrupts, locking Louis attention. "I have a packet, in the shorts."

Louis smirks wickedly, bending down to pick such packet from the shorts' small pocket and pecking Harry's bum on his way back up. "You really planned this, you tease,"

"Love you," Harry announces with a smile clouded by lust.

"Love you too."

Louis squeezes the packet and the lube comes out, oozing into his fingers that quickly travels down towards Harry's waiting hole. One finger eases in and Harry's knees go weak at the pleasant intrusion. "Fuck," Harry moans, feeling Louis' digit moving, before being pulled out and in again. "Another, please,"

Louis complies, wanting to hear more of Harry's desperate noises. The hand that isn't busy fingering Harry into oblivion is grasping his own cock, after pulling his own pants down. Louis stops after the second finger goes in, knowing that Harry loves a bit of burning during penetration.

Harry didn't have to say please again, didn't have much time to ask for more after Louis removes his fingers and replaces the emptiness of his hole with the head of his cock, easing in with a slide that had both man moaning loudly.

"Louis, _holy shit,_ " The man murmurs, voice wrecked and breathing erratic, skin on fire as his nerves stand on the edge of his senses, every movement causing him to make more noise.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Louis presses his hips forward, watching Harry's body taking his cock too well for his own good. When his hips fall flush against Harry's bum, his entire member swallowed up by a welcoming and irresistible heat, he pulls back and thrusts in all the way again, earning the loudest moan from Harry.

" _Louis!_ Fuck, oh my God," Harry's spine curves, offering more, as if his life depended on it. Louis' hands grasp his lover's waist, pulling him back and forth, the sound of skin against skin filling the room as they pick up the pace.

"So fucking beautiful," Louis praises, pulling on Harry's curls again, legs shaking from the unbelievable deliciousness of the moment, the sounds, the sights, Harry is his everything and he too, would never have it in any other way.

The shorter man drags his nails across Harry's back, watching pink lines form on his skin as he continues thrusting. Harry moans, loving the feelings of slight burn and pain, Louis' cock already drawing him deeply into an endless spiral of pleasure.

Louis then slowly pulls out, voice rough as he spins Harry around once again, watching the man's eyes clouded with lust find their way to his matching expression. "Up." He taps the back of Harry's thighs and the taller man obeys, wrapping his tattooed arms around Louis shoulders and jumping slightly, wrapping his legs around Louis' waist like he wanted it.

"Love you legs baby, _fuck_ ," Louis says, mind beginning to lose any sign of control he could have had previously. He grasps onto Harry's legs, one hand coming down to direct his cock towards Harry's hole, the weight of his lover's body being enough for his member to go in easily again.

"Yes, yes, _right there_ ," Harry moans, eyebrows scrunched up in pleasure and green eyes locked on blue ones, his lips parted as he takes what Louis gives him, the head of his cock angling right against his prostate.

"Yeah?" Louis moans and thrusts his hips up, continuing the string of groans and curses that left Harry's lips. He could feel the bundle of nerves pressing on the head of his cock, maintaining his angle there as he watches Harry slowly beginning to losing it. "Touch yourself for me love, want to watch you cum just like this."

Harry complies and Louis uses more force to hold Harry up, hands grasping his toned legs while Harry snakes his long fingers around his cock and pumps, the stroking falling into a rhythm as he falls on Louis' cock every time.

"Oh, Lou, I'm gonna _fucking_ come baby,"

"I'm close too, _fuck_ ,"

Louis' thrusts become erratic and sharp, his biceps aching from holding his lover up and down against his throbbing cock. Harry comes with a cry of Louis' name and the sight of blue eyes lost in pleasure, strings of white cum painting their skin while he twitches and his hole tightens around Louis' member.

Louis follows soon after with a couple more thrusts and a groan that echoes inside the home, his release filling deep within Harry's body. He moans, finding himself lost inside the prison of Harry's legs around him, the man's back pressed on the wall holding his weight up as they breathe shallow and short.

"Oh my _God_ ," Harry pants, recovering from his high while Louis takes his last remaining strength to walk both of them towards the couch and sitting down with Harry still on him, arms tight around one another's structure as if their whole existences depended on it. They believe that it might.

"Did I show you want those shorts do to me?" Louis asks, smiling in between Harry's kisses.

"I don't know, I wasn't paying attention much, maybe you should show me again later on." Harry responds with a wicked, tired grin, his expression coated with nothing but love as he lies against Louis, feeling a chuckle vibrate softly on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you enjoyed please leave kudos and a comment! I'd love to interact with you and get your feedback. Please check out my other works, it's mostly gay shit. Thank you, hope you're well!


End file.
